Life With Derek Morgan
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: With Derek Morgan in her life, It's anything but smooth sailing for Penelope Garica.
1. Chapter 1

uyHey guys! Hope you guys like my new criminal minds fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!

This fanfiction will be in Penelope's and Derek's POV.

(Penelope's POV.)

There's one thing i'm looking for,that been getting to see my best friend. After him and the rest of the team were called of on a case in missouri where some sick, perverted creep was abducting woman, raping them repediatly, then killing them a week after their abduction. It's left me broken down, having to find the newest victims identitys, looking through every ounce of their once personal lives. Don't even get me starte on the photos of the dump sites where the woman were left, being burned in my memory forever.

The team Hotch, JJ, Emily, Rossi, and Reid never relised that behind the smile and happy composure i mantain, is a woman breaking down, except Derek Morgan.

I couldn't hide anything from Derek even if i lived in alaska. He always was there when i needed a shoulder to cry on, to ask how my day was, or just to be there. Sure he been named a player, someone who's been known to have one night stands too many countless times, but he still has the side of caring, gentleman, and was the greatest friend anyone could ask for. The side i've been in love for the past 6 years of my life. ===

Right now i'm in my humble abode reading one of the countless romance novels i have. Whenever i read these, i wonder what my life would be like if i had what every romance book has, a prince charming, but having one of those in your life is like winning the lottery, there's a one in a million chance you will actually get it. The closet thing i have to prince charming is my boyfriend Kevin, and believe me when i say, he's not the prince charming i would like to have.

Just when i'm finally able to go into a restless sleep, my phone goes off. *_Baby tonight, the dj's got us falling in love again._ That ringtone means one thing, Derek's calling. I'm really not in the mood to pick up the phone due to my over whelming emotions at this time, but if i don't pick up, then he'll just keep bugging me, and that won't be good for anyone.

I reach over to my wooden sidetable, grab my phone, and hit answer call.

*Hey baby girl.* His voice imediatly fills the room, and the speakers.

*Hey Morgan.* I said, sounding less enthusiastic than i had planned.

*What's wrong baby girl?* Derek asked, his voice instantly filled with worry.

What should i tell him? Should i lie? Actually, probably shouldn't because he's a profiler, and that just woulohvdhbfydn't work out.

*Nothing* I tried to sound happier than before, but failed miserably.

*You know i can tell when your lying right P?* He states through the phone.

*I said nothing's wrong ok?!* I yelled, a forcefully than planned.

*Well I'm sorry for being soooo concerned about you penelope, that's what best friends do, unless you don't want me in your life, which i'd be more than happt to do! * I almost dropped the phone at the tone, and the level of his voice. Wait a sec, did he just say he didn't wanna be in the friendship we had? Then why stay?

*Oh my god P...* He started, but i cut him off.

*You know what morgan, i'm done with you, goodbye.* I managed to get out before my voice started to crack.

*Baby girl don't...* I hung up on him, then chucked my phone across the room. Out of all the people who could've said it , it was Derek, why?

(On BAU's Plane, Derek's POV)

I can't believe i said that, my friendship with penelope, my baby girl, is gone, all because of my god damn stupid mistake. I've never messed up this badly with her, or with anyone for that matter. For the first time, i have no clue how to fix this mess.

I know something's wrong, she just won't tell me, which is throwing me for a loop because she usually tells me everything. The only reason i said that was because i had a short fuse today, and i guess penelope ignited it, i'm the only one at fault here, i just hope she knows that.

I'm sitting in one of the chair's in the back of the plane, processing the events that just happend, when Rossi walks in.

*Everything ok in here morgan?* Rossi asks, sitting down next to me.

*Nothing's ok anymore* I mumble.

*Would you like to tell me what went down?* Rossi asked, trying to lift my spirits.

*I screwed up my damn life that's what happened!* I yell.

*Ok, calm down. Now tell me why your life is so screwed up now?* Rossi asks.

*Penelope... she's gone.*

*What do you mean she's gone?* He asks, leaning forward in his seat.

*Well i was talking to her, she wouldn't tell me something, i said i didn't wanna be in her life anymore, she said i'm done with you, then hung up, that's why my damn life is messed up now.* I said, calmer this time, but the rage at myself is still building up inside.

All Rossi did was look at me, eyes going wide, then going back to normal size.

*Wow, all she did was hang up, I would've punched you in the face.* After giving him a small smile, he lets out a laugh.

*Yeah, probably when we get home there's going a line of people wanting to slap me, hell i'd be in that line myself.*

*Don't worry i'll try and not let the rest of the team know, but if it does somehow get out, just watch out for Emily and JJ.* Rossi gets up, and starts walking away.

*I'll keep that in mind, but what do i do about it?* Rossi seems to comtemplate this, because he stops walking for a while, but then continues.

*Just do what you usually do.* Then he walks out. Now i know what to do.

(Garcia's Office, Penelope's POV)

Ever since the phone call fron derek, I've shut myself in the office, catching up on paperwork from the missouri case, you know i still can't believe Derek Said that, out of all people.

The phone in my office goes off. Please lord, don't let it be Derek. I answer the phone, giving it the best attitude i can at the moment.

*The one and only oracle, how may i help you?*

*Hey kitten, it's Rossi, just wanted to let you know we're an hour from the office.*

*Ok, thanks for telling me Boss Man 2* I smile sincerly.

*No problem, see you soon.* Rossi says, then hangs up. Good, that gives me about an hour to see what i can do about the team.

About an hour later, i hear this noise getting louder in the bullpen, assuming it's the team, i grab my stuff that i'd packed an hour early, deciding that leaving would be my best option.

After locking my office, i look down both ways of the hallway to make sure no one's coming, then i head towards the elevator doors. They fortunetly open right when i get to them, but before i can get in, i hear a whistle.

Turning around i see none other than Derek up to me. Ignoring him, i head into the elevator, but before i close the doors, he runs over to me.

*Baby girl give me a minute.*

*No morgan i don't need to give you a minute, much less want to.*I mutter, closing the doors. Once i hit the button for the lobby, my eyes water.

I sink to the floor, finally letting myself break down. Before long, the elevator beeps, letting me know that i'm at the lobby. I get up, drying my probably red and dry eyes.

When i open the elevator doors, i see Emily and JJ standing there. As soon as i get out, they engulf me in a hug.

*It's ok Garcie, we found out what happened with morgan, don't worry Rossi accedntly let it slip out. Honey, look at me.* JJ forcefully lifts my head up.

*If he made you cry, he doesn't really care about you, he's not worth your tears.* Just then i hear footsteps running towards us.

*Garcia!* We finally see him when he skids into the room, landing right infront of me.

*This better be damn good morgan*

*Oh it is* He clears his throat before he begins.

*When i said what i said, i didn't mean it, I was just upset that you wouldn't tell me what was bothering you. I didn't think about it before, and it just came out. I'm so sorry i ever hurt you, it was and never will be my intentions to hurt you, I promise i will never hurt you again as long as i live, just please forgive me.* He begged, his brown puppy dog eyes shining right through my anger towards him, silence fills the room like a thicking fog, daring us to speak.

*What'd you say babu girl?* Derek asks me one last time.

*I don't know, i just don't know.* I state.

*Ok, better than before. By the way, i'll be making it up to you, even though i didn't get a yes.* He then practicly runs out of the room. All i can think is what will he do, and when?

Thanks for reading this guys, hope you enjoy it as much as i do. The chapters, i will try and make it this long every chapter.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	2. Chapter 2

euuyHey **guys!** Just wanted to give a shoutout to my **first r****eviewer** kimd33, thanks for taking the time and reviewing it. I'm glad you guys like it alot!

HereIt is!

(Next day at the BAU officey, penelope's POV)

I've been thinking all night, and i have absolutely no cluey has to derek plans to make it up to me, with Derek Morgan planning something, you never know what to expect, but i wouldn't want it any other way. Right now i walking to my lair, passing Reid and Hotch on the way there. I get to my office door,punch in my key code and open the door. When i get in, i dump my stuff into a spare chair in the corner of my office. Suddenly i feel a pair lay on my shoulders. Ok who the hell is that? Out of instinct, my hand flies up in a fist, hoping to hit my assulter in the face, but all they do is lazly grab my hand, stopping hitting their face.

*Wow, you really know how to pack a punch* I turn around to see Derek Smirking at me.

*Jesus Derek, you scared the living daylights outta me.* I said, putting a hand on my now .

*Aww, my poor baby, want me to make it feel better?* he jokes.

*No thank you. So what brings you here to the godess's lair handsome?* I ask, sitting down in my computer chair.

*Well i'm going to make to you tonight. Be at this address at 8 o clock sharp, and don't trying skipping out, remember i know where you live* He smiles, before leaving me in my office with the address.

Ok, What in god's name just happened? All i know is that i have to be at 482 Gomez Lane at 8 tonight, or who knows what morgan could do.

(cab, on route to 482 Gomez lane, penelope's POV.)

This event has made me so nervous, that throughout the rest of the day, up , i was,nauseous. I mean, who wouldn't be, you were invited to a strange place, at a strange time, by Derek Morgan, the guy who literally has girls crawling onto him. I just can't decide if i'm scared or excited right now.

He told me i could wear whateuver i want, so i put on blue jeans, and a fitting white, t shirt that hugs all the right places, with tennis shoes.

Minutes later, the cab pulls us to the address. I pay the driver and get out, noticing he has sent me to an abandoned warehouse. Ok this is definetly a original place to meet that's for sure. Walking around the side of the warehouse, i see the large dock doors are open. Assuming that's where i'm suppose to enter, i walk. I walk into a large, open room with oak wood flooring. The lights on the ceiling just barely light up the room, but i can see a wooden bar stool with a boombox on it in the middle of tohe room. When i get closer, I notice a sticky note that say's *Surprised yet?* Ok this isn't werid at all (note the sarcasim).

Just as i finish reading the note, a ypair of muscular arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to them.

*Are yout baby girl?* A voice whispers in my ear. I turn to see Derek standing there with a singe red rose in hand. Oh my god, this is so surprising.

Wait a sec, Derek Morgan took me to an abandoned warehouse in a nearly deserted area, at 8 o' clock at night, is it just me or does that ring some bells in your head?

*Well are you going to answer the question or not?* Derek asks again, smiling from ear to ear.

*I have to admit handsome, this is the best surprise of my life.*

*Well it did come from me...* He jokes, at least i think he is.

*Why is there a stool , in the middle of the room, with a boombox on it?* All he does, is step closer to me.

*I was hoping we could dance, you know together, as in just me and you* He continues to smile, stepping even closer.

*I know what dancing is Morgan.* Just then my phone rings. Who in god's name would be calling me at this time? I step away from morgan, picking up my phone and answering it.

*Hello?*

*Hey garcie, two things, how's your *make up* with morgan, and two your wonderful boyfriend kevin found out where em lives, came here to tell me to tell you that he wants to see you in 30 minutes at your place to talk or else...* JJ finishes up. Are you kidding me? Why now?

*Really JJ? Ok.. fine, thanks for telling me.*

*Ok garcie, bye* we hang up, right afterwards i get a questioning look from Derek.

*What was that about? Everything all right?* He asks me.

*Everything is ok, JJ just told me that kevin told her to tell me that he wants to see me*

His brow furrowed at kevin's name. *What could he possibly want at this hour?* Derek asked, voice full of concern and worry.

*I have no clue, all i know is that I have to be back at my place in 30 or else.* I start to gather my stuff together.

*Oh umm... ok just be safe alright?* He walks over to me, engulfing me in.a hug.

*Good luck p.* He whispers in my ear. I pull away and start to walk over to where i came from.

*Love you baby girl!* He shouts before i got to far.

(Penelope's Home)

Not that i hate seeing kevin or anything, but why the hell does he want to talk to me at 8:30? Sounds... mysterious if you ask me. Anyhow i door to my home to find keving sitting on my couch.

*Penny you made it* So i don't base my dates off looks, but kevin needs a deep cleaning in bleach because he looks like he bathed in . And the nickname, seriously? I'm 33 not 3!

*Hey kev, you wanted to talk?* I set myself down on the coucn next to him.

*Yeah i do* *Ok, throw it out there then* I joke with him, but this just makes Kevin frown.

*This is serious penny. You need to stop your so called *best friendship* with Agent Morgan today.*He looks me dead in the eyes, i know he's serious, but he's still threw me for a loop.

*Excuse me?* I ask in pure disbelief.

*You heard me, you and that player Derek Morgan are done.* This causes me to get up in shock.

*There's no way in hell.* Kevin winces at the tone in my voice.

*Yes you are, your relationship with him is unatural, that's the way you should be towards me, your boyfriend.*

*I've been best friends with him for 7 years, i'm not ending it because you tell me to.*

*Yea you are, i'm your boyfriend, and your going to listen * Ok this is it, he has no right to tell me who i can and can not see. I won't let it happen.

*You know kevin, get out of my house, give me your keys to my house, we are through.* I stick my hand out for him to put the keys in, me, he reluctantly puts them in my hand.

*He doesn't want you, he won't go for you.* he walks over to the door, opens it,and steps out.

*At least i'll have someone that Cares about me.* I slam the door in his face. Well that didn't go over well. I just lost a guy that loved me, over my bestfriend. Kevin is right, Derek will ne er go for a girl like me, he'll go for the girls that are stick thin, girls that couldn't tip the scale at 90 pounds even if they were soaking wet, I let kevin go all because of derek. Him and i will be bestfriends, nothing more.

I start heading towarda my bedroom. I get into my bed, pulling my quilt over my head, and cry, letting all my emotions take me over, and what's wonderful is, i have to work tomorrow, with both Kevin and Derek.

So i hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading this fanfiction.

Enjoy

Miranda :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I want to thank kimd33 and jenny crum for reviewing,and reading all the ch's, favoriting and following this story, you guys are two of the many fans that keep me going! Love you guys ! :)

Here we go!

(BAU office, penelope's POV)

Well again i'm crying my eyes out, in my car, outside the office. Even though i know i'll have to get out, i don't want to. If i don't, i'll have the team searching me down, asking me what's wrong, and i just don't want that. Grabbing all my stuff from the passengers seat, I get out of my car, ready to face whatever the day has in store.

(Bullpen floor)

As we speak i'm walking down the hallway that leads to where my super team is, waiting for their files that i have to deliver to them. I automaticly relax when i see the team just being themselves. Reid emerced into the latest sy-fy novel, Emily and JJ talking up a storm, Derek listening to music, Hotch and Rossi sharing a bottle of hotch's scotch. It genualy warms my heart to see my team like this, but sadly the file fairy came.

*You're files are here my pretties!* Everyone turns their heads, expect Derek, who still envolved with his music. Emily grabs reid's book, and chucks it at derek's head, which causes him to rip his head phones off.

*Hey boy wonder, files are here.* Emily tries to contain a laugh, but fails.

*And you chucked a book at me because?* Derek starts.

*It was the less violent way.*

*What was the less... wait i don't wanna know.* I pass the files out, earning glances from everyone. Derek get's up to grab the file, and sees the ghost trail of tears. He mouths *We'll talk later* before i walk off.

Heading to my office, i'm looking forward to being by myself, and crying behind closed doors. Those plans failed when I walk in and see kevin sitting in my computer chair. When he see's me, his face brightens, causing my face to go sour.

*Penny, you're looking especially smashing today.* He grins with a wicked look in his eyes.

*What the hell are you doing here, i thought.i made we were through when i told you to give me back the keys and get out!* I cross my arms over my chest, hoping he' ll get my point.

*I know that, i was just hoping you would consider revaluating your decision.* Kevin get's up from my chair, stepping closer to me.

*My decision is finale, get the hell out!* I yell at him, hoping i didn't attract anyone.

*Well...*

*She told you to get out, now get out.* I turn my head around to see Derek leaning against the doorway. Thank you Derek!

*What are you exactly going to do about it Agent Morgan?* Kevin sneers at Derek, but he only laughs.

*I tell you what i'm not going to do, I'm not going to kill you because penelope's here, so you get a free card. I promise you though, that i will kill you the next time i see you alone, now just scatter away from here, and don't come back.* Kevin does exactly that, runs away.

Derek than turns his attention on me, focusing on my face.

*What was all that about?* Derek asked.

I don't really wanna tell him yet, but he's my best friend, he deserves to know.

*I don't really wanna talk about it.* I mumble.

*Ok how bout this, since our *make up* got interupted yesterday, we hang at your place and watch a movie than you can tell me.*

I decided to yank his chain a bit. *Ohh i don't know, i might have better options.* I smile.

*Ohhh come on! You can't say no to Derek Morgan.*

*Watch me. No.* I laugh when he pouts.

*I'm kidding Morgs, i'd never hurt a poor inocent soul.* I pointed out.

*Whoo, you had me there for a sec baby girl. I'll be over at around 7, see ya later baby girl.* He kisses my forehead. See? It's gestures like this that make it hard to resist him!

(Penelope's Place)

It's exactly 6:55 when there's a knock on the door. Going over to the door in my sweats, i answer it to find morgan waiting.

*Aww you got comfortable without me.* He whines.

*You know it's 6:55? I'm technecally not allowed to let you enter for 5 minutes, i think I'll leave you outside for the time being.* I begin to close the door on him, but he stops the door by putting his foot door.

*Ohh no baby girl, i'm not letting you go so easily.* He opens the door, stepping in, he closes the door behind him.

*Now Sweetness, i know i said you were going to tell me whats wrong after a movie, but my mind, your telling me now.* Ohhh god, no! Why did he have to throw me a curveball.

*Umm... ok* I walk over to the couch, knowing this might take awhile.

*Speak Baby girl* He sits down next to me, as close as he can.

*Well it umm... it kinda starts when i left , i went to go talk to kevin. What we talked about, escalted into a argument, causing me to break up with him.* I finish, waiting for his response.

*Baby, i'm sorry. What was the argument about?* he asked quietly.

*That is the um... interesting part, it was about you. He wanted me to end my friend ship with you, i said no, he said i needed to, and that when i kicked him out of my place, breaking up right then and there.* The look on Derek's face is pure Shockc then turns to hate, anger disgustment all mixed into one.

*That jackass.* Derek mutters under his breath. * Penelope i need you to know somethinf, you can tell me anything the moment it happens, i don't care if i'm on a case or it's 3 in the morning you can always count on me.* He pulls me to his side.

*I know*

Hope you guys loved it! Just to let you guys know, the next chapter will mostly be in Derek's POV.

Enjoy

Miranda :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting etc. Wouldn't be able to write without you guys, Love ya! :)

The response for kimd33's review -The reason why i don't have quotes around when they're speaking is because my computer won't type it for some reason, so i do starts instead of quotes.

Here we go, Enjoy!

(Back at Derek's Place, Derek's POV)

There's no way in hell that happened to my baby girl, out of all people, it just had to happen to her. The nerve kevin must have to tell her to end our relationship, seriously this guy is a tech at the BAU, he may know computers but he does his own girlfriend for christ's sakes! If he would have opened his eyes for 5 flipping seconds and focus on her instead of himself, he would stil have her though. Not that i'm complaining they broke up, to be honest, i'm estatic to have her kick him out of her life, for one reason, that being that i'm in love with her.

Yeah that's right I Derek Morgan, the guy whose been to never want to settle down, has fallen in love with my best friend, Penelope Garcia. The reasons on why i haven't told her are, 1 i'm not ready or wanting to tell her yet, I meani come one, she just got out of a relationship, if i say that she'l that i'm taking pity on her which is not what i want, 2nd of all i'm afraid she won't feel the same way about me, then everything we have will go down the drain, i definetly don't want thst happening.

Well i'm sitting in my car after getting home from penelope's. You know what, i think I'l go for a walk, so i get out of my chair, imediatly taking off down the street. Running down the street, i take a hard left, causing my shoes to skid on the pavement of the road.

After for flat out a mile, i take a break by a tree. I'm staring off down the street when i see Kevin Kynch walking down the sidewalk, hands in his pockets, head down. Are my eyes deciving me? Is that really Kevin? Sure is because seconds later i hear him mumbling about Getting her back, and getting him back, whatever that meant.

Well now's your chance Derek, It's now or never, just got for it.

*Hey Lynch!*I shout to him, causing turn his head. Once he turns on me, he acts like a deer . He turns away from me, walking away from me.

*Oh Kevin, we're not done talking.* I catch up to him easily.

*What the hell are you doing Agent Morgan?* He questions me, as if it's a crime to talk to him, but if he gets nerves any farther, what i'll do to him will be a crime.

*I want to know why you told penelope to break off our relationship.* He chuckles. Why did he chuckle.

*So the cow told you huh? I was counting down the hours it would take for her to tell you.* Ohh hell no, he did not just insult her, ohh he's going to pay, big time.

*What'd you just call her?* I growled, craning my neck to the side. I feeling my face getting hotter, and my anger rising.

*You heard me, cow. I could throw one more in there slut.* That's it, that's it Kevin Lynch Freaking life.

I launch myself into him, taking him to the ground. If only i heard breaking bones, that my friends would be music to my ears. I get on top of him, not that hard of a task to accomplish, but still.

*You ass! You have no right to call her that! I'd outta kill you right now!* I snarl in his face.

*Ohh yeah, what's going to stop me?* Kevin retorts back. Wow, he's really asking for it isn't he?

*This!* With that i raise my fist, dealing one single blow to his nose, causing him out in pain.

*Stay away from The BAUbuilding, the team, me and especially penelope or so help me i will freaking murder you!* I get up off the ground, dusting my pants off. Looking at my fist, i notice it being all scratched up and bleeding. Well that's going to be a nightmsre of a lie to come up with. I walk away from Lynch, happy that i finally took care of the garbage.

(Bullpen floor, Derek's POV)

So i'm walking to penelope.'s office to talk to her, but if she about the hand, that's going to be difficult to explain. I walk up to my door, knocking on it.

*Enter!* I hear penelope yell over the blaring music. Opening the door, i see her hard at work, typing a mile a minute. The music being louder than i expected, i close the door. She turns dosn the music, and turns around. She smiles at me. *Hey Handsome.*

*Hey baby girl,* Just hearing my voice makes my heart flutter.

*What's up Sweetness?* I ask her while sitting on her desk.

*Nothing much how bout... what's up .hand?* Her gaze drops from my eyes, to my hand. Uhh ohh.

*I was swinging at the punching bag too hard, and this wonderful masterpiece happened.* Woo, hoped that saved my butt.

*Morgan Tell me the truth now.* Great, now she's getting cross with me, not good.

*Now it may sound bad, but don't worry your little head about it.* I take a deep breath, walking infront , kneeling down to eye level, i take her hands.

*Well baby girl i was running when.i saw kevin, i may have tackled him to the ground and punched him in the face.* I said.

*What the hell morgan?! What's you do that for?* She asks.

*Well he called you some names that i will not mention, so i did that.*

*Now what did he say about me?* Penelope asked, Anger and curiosty rising.

* That's not...*

*Derek...*

*Cow and Slut*

* That coniving little weasel.* She startes to get up from her chair, but i pulled her back down.

*Now baby girl, i already took care of it, but there's something i need to tell you, it's important.* This is it Derek you have to tell her now.

*Baby girl i'm...*

To be continued...

Ok guys, i know you don't like cliff hangers, so the next ch will be out by tomorrow.

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know i was cruel to leave you where i did, but alas the rest is here! Hope you guys really love this ch!

Here we go, enjoy!

*_Baby girl i...*_

Ok Derek you got this, just do it.

*Baby girl, I know i should have told you sooner, but i love you.*

*You say that every day Handsome* She smiles. God, sometimes i wish that she wasn't so hard headed.

*No Pen, you don't understand, i'm in love with you. * I stand up in front .

*What? That's impossible.* She mutters, but i hear her.

*No it's not. You've changed me, and in more ways than one. You want to make me settle down, have the whole package, kids, marriage, everything. You changed me into a one woman man baby girl. I 've watched you go from guys to guy for six years, wishing it was me that was by your side. I'm tired of my life not being perfect because of you, now please make my dream come true able to hold you by my side, getting to wake up in the morning with you next to me, just please give me a chance.* I begged, walking in front of her and getting down on my knees.

*What would a guy like you see in a girl like me?* She asks bewildered.

*What's not to see in you? Your beautiful, smart, everything that one person could be, is you. You brighten my day by just looking at me, is there when no one else is, and i plan to do the same for the rest of your life, if you just let me in please*

*I don't know...*

*Your never going to have to worry about me breaking your heart, i'd never let you down.*

*Derek there's something i have to say.* She gulped, which made my heart plummet into my stomach.

*Anything...*

*I ...* She's interupted by a knock on her door. I quickly get up off my knees, before they enter. It's Reid.

*Hey garcia, umm hotch wanted me to let you know that he has given you the rest of the day off.* He finishes before quickly getting out.

Penelope get's her stuff together, then starts to exit, with me following her out of course.

*Handsome, i have to get home* She said, getting into the elevator.

*My home's with you baby girl.* I start to get in the elevator but she closes the doors.

*I love you Derek Morgan!* She yells before the doors close shut. Now that's music to my ears.

(Penelope's home, Penelope's POV.)

I can't believe i just admitted to him that i love him. He loves me too!

Everything he had said was true, the gleam eyes, the look .face said it all, he truly loves me with all his heart. Can't say i don't feel the same way because i do, i have ever since the day i met him. The way he treats me like i'm the most important thing in the world, like he's never going to see me again. Every characteristic of him i love, the protectiveness, the jealously, the imediate guilt he feels when somethinf happens to me, even if it doesn't involve him at all. I wish what he said could come true, but I a hard time this is all going to be raindows and butterflys, which he think it will. I just, don't know at .

I grab my phone off the counter, call JJ and tell her the news. I dial the number, and she picks up on the first ring?

*Garcia, what's happening?* She asks, sounding as chilled as possible.

*Ohh nothing much, just you know the usual, paperwork, Derek Morgan telling me he's in love with me.* The high pitched scream that follows that brings the room to an earthshaddering silence afterwards.

*HE WHAT? AND YOU WAITED TIL NOW TO TELL ME?* JJshouts over the phone, over pure course.

*Yeah he did.* I said, sighing in happiness as i sink into the couch.

*I want the details, every stinking detail.*

*Fine. Well i was sitting in my office, when he came in saying that he ran into kevin on the street, and he said that he called me a slut and cow, so he tackled him to the ground .him in the face.*

*Wow, talk about civialy.* JJ gasps.

*Yeah, no kidding. Anyways he then said that he loved me, saying that i changed him into a one woman man, that he wants the whole package with me, marriage, kids, it all. I said that i didn't could me, then he went on about whynhe loves me. I said that I don't , Derek then said *I'm never going to break your heart.*

*Omg i never knew that Derek had that side of him, i'm so next time i see him.*JJ declares.

*Why would you ?*I ask.

*For finally opening your eyes, and realizing that someone can love you, and that you .*

*You know what JJ...* Just then, there's a knock on the door.

*Hold on someone is knocking door, i have to call you back.* I say, getting up off the couch, and walking towards the door.

*Is it him?*JJ asks, looking .peephole i see no other than derek morgan, she was right.

*Yep, call ya back.* I hang up on her, then put the phone on the table. Opening the door, Derek quickly comes in, and shuts the door. He cups the side of my face with his hands.

*Please, just let me in,* He whispers.

*Yes.* He then pulls me into the biggest hug imaginable. Right then i know, Derek Morgan is in my live.

Ok i know the end of this chapter makes you think the story's over, but as the great Derek Morgan would say, *Slow your roll* because we're far from over.

If anyone would have any suggestions on what they would like next in the fanfiction, they can Pm the idea, or put .a review, i really wanna see what you guys want to see next!

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	6. Chapter 6

yHey guys! Sorry i didn't get it posted yesterday. I had it all typed edited, it was after midnight when i finished, and when o went to save it into doc manager, my webpage expired! So third times the charm!

Here it is, enjoy!

(next day, garcia's office penelope's POV)

Rifht after i said yes and he hugged me, he left. You'd think that after you loved a woman for quite some time, and she said i love you back, you'd stay a little while, but i guess he just has .way of doing things. For the first time in awhile, i woke up with a smile on my face, knowing what my day like.

So i'm doing what i usually do on a normal day, get paperwork together, get infor on suspects and what not when my office phone goes off. Huh, everyone's here, if they needed to see me they come and talk to me. I look at the caller I.D and it says Emily, wait she's righr down the halk from me, why is she calling. I the phone, imediatly with her voice.

*Is there something you'd like to tell me Penelope?* Emily asks.

*Umm what are you beauty?* I question her.

*I'm talking about you and Derek, your such a great best friend p, i had to find out from him because i asked why he was so god damn cheery, and he said that i'm going out with garcia. Care to explain, like why the hell didn't you tell me?*

*Well i didn't tell you because...*

*Exactly Garcia, so drop all the anger. When are you guys going out first offical date?*Emily asks, i could literally hear the smilw grow face over the phone.

*Well he hasn't officaly asked me yet cupcake, but i'm sure he will.* Then i mentally sighed, knowing that Derek Morgan was never be the romantic type.

*Don't worry he will, got to go, talk to you later.* Emily hangs up. Well that certainly was an... . Just be glad it wasn't Hotch or Rossi you were having this coversation with, or worse Morgan himself. What the hell do i do? Well maybe i should talk to JJ about it, that is if Emily hasn't already told her.

I get up out of my office chair, and head toward my door. When i open the door and room, i notice a piece of notebook paper has been taped door. I take it off the door and read it.

_Baby girl, what do you say about our first date being tomorrow at 8? I'll pick you up of course (what kind of a guy would i be if i didn't?) On another note, as the great Adam Levine once sung. ' I don't mind spending every day, out corner in the pouring rain' That's what i plan on doing for the rest of your life._

_D_

Omg, that was so sweet! I'm going to have to take the back about him not being the romantic type, because that was just . Nice maroon 5 by the way, my favorite band of all time. You know what penelope, you should go tell him , which is yes of course.

I start making my way over to Derek's desk, he's paying attention. As i walk by, i casually say *Yes*

I start walking back to my office when him shout *Can't girl!* I continue walking but i soon hear footsteps after me.

*Wow, i say how excited i am about this, and i get no response, i'm ashamed Ms. Garcia.*He smirks.

*Ms Garcia? Since when did i deserce that name?* I as he starts to walk away, he answers one last time beforw . *Because your girl!* Right thwn and ther i knew, tomorrow would be interesting.

Sorry about the length of this ch, the next ch will make up though, it bwing their first date and all, thanks for reading, love you guys! :D

Enjoy!

Miranda :)


	7. Ch's for both CM FF's will be out friday

Hey guys! The next ch for life with derek Morgan, the plot is not agreeing with me, so the new ch won't be out until Friday, the same with Distance that will never change, the next ch for both will be out friday due to the plot.

To make up for it , something special will be posted late this week or next week.

Thanks for being so paitent with me.

Miranda :)


End file.
